


A Matter of Trust

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny announce their relationship to Chin and Kono but are surprised by the reaction of one of their teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> In McDanno fan fiction most of us - including me - have assumed that Chin and Kono would be immediately accepting of Steve and Danny being in a relationship but what if that weren't true?

“We need to tell them.”

Steve glanced over at Danny before returning his attention to the road. The two men had been dating each other for just over two months but so far hadn’t shared the news with anyone. At first it was because it was so new and they couldn’t be sure it would last. But over the last few weeks, especially when they both realized they loved each other very much and were in it for the long haul, they had been discussing sharing the changing nature of their relationship with their co-workers.

“You don’t think it’s too early?”

“I don’t know,” Danny replied softly. “But I do know that we’ve been keeping a secret from them, a secret that has the potential to affect them. It’s not fair.”

“I just…I wonder how they’ll react.”

Danny shifted in his seat as he considered the question.

“I don’t know that either but, they love us both and they’ve heard all the jokes about us being a married couple – hell they’ve made some of them. I find it hard to believe that it would come as a shock or that they would be against us.”

Steve licked his lips thoughtfully.

“I know neither of them is homophobic so that won’t be an issue…” Steve paused for a long moment. The Five-0 offices were only a block away, a decision had to be made. He sighed heavily. 

“OK. You’re right. They have the right to know and god knows I’m tired of sneaking around. I want everyone to know about us.”

Danny smiled brightly at his partner feeling his stomach flip with happiness.

“Me too babe.”

**********

Steve opened his office door and leaned out to catch the attention of Chin and Kono.

“Hey guys. Could you come in my office for a moment? Danny and I want to talk to you.”

The two cousins glanced at each other questioningly then nodded at Steve. They had already had their morning briefing so they were confused as to why the boss was calling them in again. As they entered his office they spotted Danny sitting on Steve’s couch. The blonde man looked up at them and smiled.

“What’s up Steve?” Kono asked as she sat in one of the two chairs in front of Steve’s desk. Chin sat on the couch next to Danny.

As Steve paused for a moment, Danny stood up and came around the desk to stand behind him.

“Danny and I…well we have something to tell you.”

“OK?” Chin replied warily.

The SEAL glanced up at his partner who smiled and nodded encouragingly. Steve turned his attention back to the cousins.

“Look we probably should have told you a while ago but it was all so new and…” he shrugged as he picked up a pencil and began fiddling with it. “Well you know how these things are. It could have all fallen apart.”

Chin huffed in mild annoyance and rolled his eyes.

“No Steve, we don’t know how these things are since we have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Steve took a deep breath and blurted it out.

“Danny and I have been seeing each other.”

The two cousins stared at Steve blankly for a moment.

“What do you mean you’re seeing...?” The young officer’s eyes suddenly widened in understanding. “Oh. You…do you mean you’re dating each other?”

Steve swallowed thickly and nodded while Danny felt a flush rise over his face. He reached out and laid his hand flat on Steve’s back between his shoulder blades.

“We’ve been dating for a couple of months,” Danny confirmed.

The two cousins stared at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to Steve and Danny.

“And you’re just telling us now?” Kono asked an edge of hurt in her voice.

“We’re sorry Kono,” Danny replied quickly. “We didn’t like keeping it from you but we wanted to be sure the relationship was going to work before we shared it with anyone.”

A slow smile spread over Kono’s face.

“Well, I mean we always joked about you two but I never thought…”

Steve’s mouth twitched into a small smile.

“We never did either but…” Steve looked up at Danny with a fond smile before turning his attention back to the cousins. “We’re very happy together and I hope you can be happy for us.”

“Of course!” Kono replied promptly as she leapt to her feet and rounded the desk to give Danny a hug then leaned over to Steve and kissed him on the cheek.

“Congrats you guys. Really. If you’re happy I’m happy.”

The two men smiled gratefully at Kono then both turned to look at an unusually silent and brooding Chin. 

“Chin?” Steve asked hesitantly. “What do you think?”

The older man took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking up at Steve, then at Danny.

“I’m not sure what to think.”

Both Steve and Danny felt their hearts still for a moment at those surprising words.

The older detective leaned forward on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees.

“I’m going to be completely honest with you. I have some concerns.”

Steve stood up from his chair and moved past Kono and Danny to sit on the edge of his desk.

“Are you concerned because it’s Danny and I or because we’re both men?”

The Hawaiian officer glared at Steve.

“What? Of course I don’t care that you’re both men. I’ve never been bothered by same sex relationships and you know it. I’m offended that you would think otherwise.”

Danny stepped forward, both hands held up in a placating gesture.

“Chin, we’re sorry ok? We know you’re not a homophobe it’s just…I guess we expected you both to accept this immediately but that wasn’t fair of us.”

Danny watched in relief as he saw Chin’s anger subside.

“Please, tell us what’s bothering you about this,” the blond man continued.

Chin sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

“Look, I want you guys to be happy, never doubt that. But the truth is the two of you have a fairly volatile relationship at the best of times. I know arguing is sport for you but what if it becomes something else eventually? What if your relationship breaks down and Kono and I are left playing referee between the two of you?”

Danny had to struggle to tamp down any annoyance. The points Chin was making were not wrong necessarily but Danny believed he and Steve could behave more professionally than that.

Chin shifted uncomfortably as he saw the reaction his words were obviously causing but things needed to be said. All the cards had to be laid on the table.

“The other thing is…well…what if one of us is having a problem with one of you? We can’t exactly go to Danny and complain about Steve or vise versa? In fact if we say anything against one of you to the other are we going to have our asses chewed off?”

“Of course not,” snapped Steve.

“Why not?” Chin replied instantly. “Won’t you defend your boyfriend?”

“Because we can both take criticism and you would never say anything truly hurtful about either of us,” said Steve. “Besides, neither of us is a teenage girl. You don’t have to handle us with kid gloves.”

Chin could sense that tempers were starting to run high and he was tempted to just clam up and let the rest go but he figured it was better to air his concerns now than to let them fester.

“I guess the other thing is…if you’re together in a relationship, won’t your first thought always be for each other? If we’re in a dangerous situation won’t you immediately try to protect the other – even at the expense of Kono or me?”

Steve’s face went pale at that and his hands dropped to his sides. He found he had to clench them into fists to stop them from shaking.

“Are you…? Are you suggesting that Danny or I would let one of you die in order to save the other?”

Chin stood and looked Steve in the eye.

“Not deliberately of course. Maybe not at all but you forget that I had to make the choice between Malia and Kono last year and I chose my wife. Anyone would.”

“And you called Adam to save Kono so really, you chose them both,” Danny interjected.

“Because Adam was around to help,” Chin argued. “Maybe we’ll be in a situation where no one is around to help and you are forced to make a choice.”

“You’re in the same situation Chin,” Steve replied with an angry growl, shaking off the restraining hand Danny had wrapped around his arm. “Kono is your cousin but she’s like a sister to you. I’ve never questioned the two of you being partnered up even though I know your emotions could get the best of you when one or the other is in danger. I trust you to be a professional and to handle your emotions. I would expect you to trust us to behave in the same way.”

“Steve you asked me for my opinion…” Chin replied angrily.

Danny stepped forward partially blocking the two men. He patted the air soothingly anxious to diffuse the rising tension.

“You’re right Chin, he did ask for your opinion and we appreciate your honesty, we really do. I guess we’re just a bit taken aback but that’s our problem, not yours. You’ve brought up some good points and Steve and I have to talk about them ok?”

Chin and Steve stared darkly at each other for a moment before Chin nodded once and stalked out of the office, a nervous looking Kono trailing behind him. Danny followed them and closed Steve’s office door firmly then turned to watch his partner begin to pace the office.

“Steve…”

“I’m not giving you up Danny if that’s what he’s suggesting.”

Danny walked over to his boyfriend and grabbed him by the biceps and turned the taller man to face him.

“He’s not suggesting that Steven. Did you hear him suggest that? He has some concerns and they’re real. We’ve talked about some of this stuff ourselves so it can’t come as a great shock to you.”

Steve met Danny’s eyes for a moment then dropped his head, chin to chest.

“I know I. I guess I was expecting them to be all happy and excited and instead we run into this. I know I’m not being fair but I…I feel like I’ve finally found what I want most in the world and I don’t want to lose it.”

Danny gave his partner a gentle smile and squeezed his biceps again. 

“You won’t lose me Steve. I’m not planning to give you up either.”

**********

“Cuz do you really think you’re being fair?” Kono asked as she followed Chin into his office and flopped down in one of the guest chairs in front of his desk.

Chin dropped into his own chair and glared at his cousin, his eyes blazing. The confrontation with Steve really hurt. He’d never known his boss not to at least listen.

“Yes Kono, I think I’m being very fair. I have some concerns and I have the right to voice them. You know I love and respect those two guys. I want them to be happy and if being together makes them happy then I’m all for it but someone has to look at this situation rationally and I’m not sure they are. There are only four of us on this team and it’s sometimes a fine balance of our personalities. I don’t want anything to upset that. Besides, the Governor is likely to bring up the same concerns that I have, Steve and Danny better be prepared to answer them.”

Kono pulled the edge of her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawed on it thoughtfully for a moment.

“Yeah…I guess I can see that and I know you just want what’s best for the team but I believe those two belong together, they need each other and I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.”

Chin sat back in his chair and sighed tiredly.

“I don’t want to jeopardize that either but I also don’t want a situation where they break up a year from now and we have to deal with bad tempers and cold shoulders.”

“I know,” Kono replied softly, “It could all fall apart, I get that. But my money is on those two making it. Will it be easy, no? When is it ever with Steve and Danny? But they fill holes in each other’s lives and I can’t help thinking being together at home will make them even stronger here at work.”

**********

“I could leave Five-0 and rejoin the Navy,” Steve suddenly blurted as he and Danny were eating lunch in a beachside restaurant later that day. 

The smaller man dropped his fork to his plate with a loud clatter and stared up at his boyfriend in horror.

“No!” Danny all but shouted. “How does your running away help the situation?”

Steve reached across the table and placed his hand over Danny’s forearm.

“It wouldn’t be running away Danno. I’d be in the Navy; you’d be running Five-0. No one could claim there would be a conflict of interest.”

“We’d be separated, maybe for months at a time,” Danny growled. “We just found each other and now you want to tear us apart?”

Steve released Danny’s arm and sat back on the bench of the small booth they were occupying.

“Of course I don’t want to separate us but it may be the only way we can continue our relationship.”

“By you being gone for huge chunks of time?” Danny snapped back angrily. “And how do we know you wouldn’t get transferred to Germany or Japan or something? What would we do then? I can’t leave Hawaii, not until Grace is an adult anyway.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped and he dropped his eyes to the table. He had no answer to that. It could happen.

“Unless you want to leave?” Danny whispered in a shaking voice.

Steve looked up sharply at that, feeling angry until he saw the vulnerable expression in Danny’s eyes. He reached out again and wrapped both hands around one of Danny’s where it lay on the table.

“No babe, that’s not what I want at all. I don’t want to leave you or Grace or Hawaii. I just…if the Governor won’t agree to allow us to work together or Chin has a problem with it, I don’t know what else we can do.”

“That’s easy,” Danny replied firmly, “I transfer back to HPD.”

Steve sighed heavily and shook his head at what seemed to be the hopelessness of the situation.

“I don’t want that either. You’re my partner. You helped create Five-0. It’s not right that you should have to make that sacrifice.”

A small, fond smile twitched at the edge of Danny’s lips as he squeezed Steve’s hand.

“If I get to keep you I wouldn’t consider it a sacrifice babe. Besides, we’re putting the cart before the horse as my grandmother used to say. Chin never said he was against our relationship or our continuing to be involved in Five-0 because we’re involved with each other, he just said he had concerns.”

Steve considered that for a moment.

“Yeah, I guess. I shouldn’t have snapped at him today, that didn’t help the situation. In fact it probably convinced him I can’t be reasonable where my relationship with you is concerned. I may have hammered a nail into our coffin.”

Danny shook his head at that.

“No, I don’t think so. Chin’s a reasonable man. He’s not going to hold that against you. Let’s give him the night and then talk to him again in the morning. Maybe we can convince him we can make it work.”

“I hope you’re right,” Steve replied softly as he released Danny’s hand and picked up his fork to continue eating his salad.

**********

 

Steve and Danny were curled up on Steve’s couch watching a movie when they heard a knock on the door. Steve climbed off Danny and made his way to the door stopping briefly to pick up his gun from a side table. Danny shook his head in resignation at his ever-vigilant boyfriend.

“Most criminals don’t knock first babe,” Danny muttered to himself.

Steve opened the door to find Chin standing on the other side. The SEAL smiled in relief and stood aside to let the older man into the house.

“Chin, I’m so glad you came over,” Steve said as he shut the door and returned his gun to the side table before turning to face the Hawaiian man. “I’ve been feeling like an asshole about the way I behaved today and I wanted to apologize.”

Chin shook his head dismissively.

“No, it’s ok. I have to apologize too. You two were excited to make your announcement and I threw cold water on it.”

Danny gestured to the nearby easy chair and Chin sat while Steve returned to the couch to sit next to Danny.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Chin,” Danny assured his friend. “You had a right to voice your concerns and we had an obligation to listen to them.”

“Have you spoken to the Governor yet?” Chin asked.

Steve nodded as he glanced at Danny then back at Chin.

“I spoke to him this afternoon. He had some concerns too, pretty much the same ones as you. He’s going to think about the situation and let me know tomorrow if he wants any changes made to our team because of this.”

Chin sighed regretfully and sat back on his chair.

“I’m sorry guys. One of the most important things that has ever happened to either of you and you can’t really celebrate it.”

Danny gave Chin a warm smile as he reached over and squeezed his friend’s knee.

“Don’t worry about it babe. Steve and I knew that it might not be smooth sailing and that we might have to make some changes in order to continue our relationship. We’ve talked about it and we’re going to take it one step at a time.”

Chin regarded the two men thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

“I hope you know that I’m happy for both of you and that I think you make a terrific couple. My concerns were never about the two of you personally, just about how it would work with Five-0.”

Both Steve and Danny nodded.

“Yeah Chin, we get that,” Steve replied quietly. “We know you’re on our side on a personal level.”

“So where do we go from here?” Chin asked.

Danny looked over at Steve. They seemed to communicate wordlessly before Danny turned his attention back to his friend.

“I guess what Steve and I hope is that you and Kono would give us a chance to prove ourselves – to prove that we can make this work. We know that realistically we can’t promise you anything Chin. We can’t promise that it will always be sunshine and roses. None of us knows what the future holds. But we’re asking you to have enough faith in us to let us try this. You and Kono have proved you can work together despite your love and devotion to each other, Steve and I would like the same opportunity.”

Chin dropped his eyes to the floor obviously considering what Danny said.

“If you think it’s a mistake or the team is being jeopardized then…” Steve paused and took in a deep breath. “Danny will transfer back to HPD.”

Chin looked up at his boss, a regretful expression on his face.

“And you will resent me forever,” he added flatly.

Both Steve and Danny shook their heads and Steve leaned forward to grip Chin’s forearm firmly.

“No Chin. If this isn’t going to work I’d like to think that Danny and I would recognize it first and do what needs to be done. But if you have to tell us it won’t work then…” Steve shrugged then nodded slowly at the reality of the possible situation, “…ok yes, maybe we’ll be ticked off at first but we’ll both know that you’re only doing what needs to be done for the good of the team.”

“Chin,” Danny added softly feeling bad about the obvious emotional upset this was causing the Hawaiian officer. “You showed a lot of guts standing up to us and sharing your true feelings. Anyone else would have just bit their tongue and said nothing. Steve and I know you love us and want what’s best for the team. We want that too. Neither of us wants to jeopardize Five-0. If our romantic relationship puts Five-0 or you and Kono in danger we will separate our work lives. It’s that simple.”

Chin stared at the two men for a moment considering everything that was said.

“How about this,” he spoke up finally. “Why don’t we try it out for a few months, maybe until summer, and then revisit the whole thing? We’ll sit down and talk as a team in July and see if we think it will work.”

Steve and Danny looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Chin.

“Yeah, that seems fair,” Steve replied for both of them.

Chin stood causing Steve and Danny to climb to their feet as well.

“If anyone can make this work I think you two can. If you want, I’ll talk to the Governor and explain to him that Kono and I are ready to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Both Danny and Steve grinned and Danny stepped forward to pull the older man into a tight embrace.

“Thanks buddy. That might help.”

Danny stood back and Steve also gave the Hawaiian man a quick hug. The SEAL pulled back slightly and put his hands on Chin’s shoulders.

“If at any time you’re concerned or have any issues you want to discuss please come and see me ok? We don’t have to wait until July if something about this is bothering you.”

**********

July 2014

Steve and Danny were in Steve’s office awaiting the return of Chin and Kono. Their teammates had been summoned to the Governor’s office more than an hour ago and had yet to return. The four had almost forgotten about the July deadline that would determine the future of their work relationship but the Governor obviously hadn’t.

“What do you think they’ll say?” Steve asked as he sat behind his desk, the heel of one foot bouncing nervously on the floor.

“I don’t know,” replied Danny who was pacing the office but trying to make it look like he wasn’t actually pacing as he feigned interest in the pictures and memorabilia scattered around Steve’s office..

“Neither of them has mentioned any concerns to me over the last few months.” He stopped and turned towards Steve. “Have they said anything to you?”

The SEAL shook his head and dropped his eyes to the top of his perfectly organized desk drumming his fingers on the highly polished surface.

“I think everything’s been ok. We’ve been acting like normal. Any fights we’ve had we didn’t bring to the office and we’ve managed to keep our hands off each other during work hours.”

Danny stopped not-pacing again and smirked over at his boyfriend. 

“Well there was that time that Kono almost caught us in the storage room but I think we covered pretty well.”

Steve barked out a nervous laugh as he looked up at Danny.

“She knew exactly what we were doing but thankfully she didn’t say anything…” Steve’s smile faded away. “At least I don’t think she did.”

Danny shook his head firmly.

“No, I don’t think so. Besides were only had a quick kiss. It’s not like I was bending you over the copier or anything.”

Steve groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Jesus Danny don’t say that at work. Now I’m going to have photocopier fantasies every time I’m in that room.”

Danny waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Maybe we should get one for your home office. I think we could have a lot of fun with it.”

Steve swallowed thickly but it wasn’t Danny’s words that caused the reaction, it was watching a stern-faced Chin walk through the main office doors followed by a worried-looking Kono.

“They’re here,” Steve announced quietly causing Danny to turn and watch the two cousins’ approach Steve’s office. Danny turned back to look at Steve.

“Whatever happens we’ll deal with it ok? I love you. We’ll be together one way or the other. Nothing’s going to change that.”

Steve gave Danny a small, grateful smile.

“I love you too, Danno.”

The two watched apprehensively as Chin pushed open the door to Steve’s office and stepped back to let Kono in before entering himself. Kono sat down on the couch seemingly unable to meet the eyes of her friends.

The Hawaiian man stopped in the middle of the office and regarded Steve and Danny solemnly for a moment.

“I guess I should just say what I want to say and get it over with.”

Danny blew out a nervous breath and nodded once. 

“Yeah. Please.”

Chin pressed his lips together and dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment before looking back at the two men. He squared his shoulders as if preparing himself for what was to come.

“The Governor talked to us for a while and asked our opinions as to whether or not you two should continue to work together now that you’re involved in a romantic relationship.”

Danny and Steve glanced nervously at each other then turned their attention back to Chin. Danny had to fight down the urge to run to Steve’s side and take his hand like a frightened child.

“I want you to know I was very honest with him.” Chin looked over at Kono who remained silent but nodded in agreement. He turned back and glared in turn at each man in turn.

“I told him that the two of you are a pain in the ass a lot of the time; that you bicker constantly, and seem to go out of your way to set the other off. That you Danny love to yell at Steve and you Steve love to do things to annoy Danny. I told him that you were both a bit insane and I didn’t know how kept from killing each other sometimes.”

Chin gave a long, dramatic pause before his mouth twitched into a smile.

“So basically I told him that nothing had changed, that you still work together brilliantly and that you had the strongest partnership I’ve ever seen. I told him the team is happy and functioning well and I saw no reason to break us up and that if he tried we would all quit en masse.”

In the background Kono snorted and began laughing hysterically.

“Oh god,” she hooted, arms wrapped around her midsection as if she were in pain. “I didn’t know how much longer I was going to be able to keep a straight face.”

Both Danny and Steve stared at the older man mutely for a moment, blinking slowly.

“You…?” Danny began, hardly able to believe what Chin was saying. “You…” he repeated.

“You bastard,” interrupted Steve with a relieved laugh. “You enjoyed that didn’t you?”

Steve climbed out of his chair and walked over to stand in front of Chin, hands on his hips. “I don’t know whether to hit you or hug you.”

Chin merely smiled up at Steve and suddenly found himself enveloped in a tight, grateful hug. Within a moment two other pairs of arms were wrapped around the Hawaiian man as the group clung to each other for a moment. When they all let go they were laughing in happy relief.

“Jesus, you scared me,” groaned Danny leaning against Steve for support.

“Sorry guys,” Chin grinned at them. “I just had to yank your chains a bit.”

Steve examined Chin’s face for a moment.

“But you’re sure though? No lingering concerns?”

Chin reached over and squeezed Steve’s forearm.

“No. No concerns. And I’m sorry I put you through this. Deep down I knew it would work out but I had to be sure.”

“Don’t apologize, Chin,” Danny spoke up. “You want what’s best for the team. Steve and I knew that. I think we should just move on if you’re ready.”

Chin smiled brightly and nodded.

“I’m ready.”

Steve looked over at Danny and gave him a wink before turning back to Chin and Kono.

“Speaking of moving on…Danny has finally agreed to live with me. Any chance you two are available on the weekend to help us move some stuff?”

 

The end.


End file.
